Classic WoW Wiki talk:Bot requests
Useless? It is my opinion that this page should be dumped. Or at least revised. Maybe the In Progress section should just be removed. Having several people working on the same update algorithm is a waste of resources for the wiki and the people working on it. 12:24, 20 April 2007 (EDT) : But how do you prevent people from doing the same thing if you don't let them know what others are doing? (ie. remove the in progress section) -watchout 15:44, 21 April 2007 (EDT) :: Yeah, this was written in the heat of frustration. I will get rid of it in a bit. 12:24, 25 April 2007 (EDT) Recatting :Related: Move all articles with usage such as Category:(Place):(Sub-place) to Category:(Sub-place) I've seen the decision that created this. I'm tired of terrible looking categories. In this instance, we're just talking places, such as Redridge Mountains, or the Eastern Kingdoms. In the case of Redridge Mountains, which is the category Category:Zone:Shadowmoon Valley. My purpose is to move it to Category:Redridge Mountains, and place it in the category of Category:Eastern Kingdoms, which would be placed in Category:Azeroth, which would be placed in Category:Worlds. My suggestion would be to start from the top and work one's way down from there. This means starting with the categories in Category:Worlds. --Sky (t · · w) 08:06, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :I got pywikipediabot up and running and can probably handle the category requests. I will set up a bot account and test it on something innocuous first. --Piu (?!) 04:05, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Since this is still listed as ongoing: if someone tags the cats to update with , Foxbot will pick up and update pages automatically. -- foxlit 09:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) guild pages So how exactly would we start making a bot for this. *Riping each guild from the Category:guilds. (easy enough) *Get a list of all the wow servers. (easy enough) *Then check the guild page for any comment as to what server it was meant to be part. This can be tricky because a lot of them don't comment on if they are EU or US servers. Some don't even list the server.... *How do you then check if the guild has disbanded? **check armory? or census? ***the main problem i see with this is it legal create a bot that rips data from another site to insert here? I'm almost sure it is because webcrawlers do it all the time to insert them into search engines. ***I'm pretty sure that armory is ajax's to my knowledge its not possible to do a strait rip of the html code programaticly at least i havent found one yet. It doesnt show a source when you try and view source on it. ****It is actually really easy to get the raw XML file from the armory. Normally the link you see is something like http://armory.worldofwarcraft.com/#character-sheet.xml?r=Eitrigg&n=Jedorak, which is actually index.xml. If you remove the # in the url, you get http://armory.worldofwarcraft.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Eitrigg&n=Jedorak which when the source is viewed, is the raw XML. The index.xml is the page that uses AJAX to load whatever page you need to go to. This URL can be found when you click 'Copy this URL' on the page. As for parsing, there really isn't anything easier to parse then straight XML. -- Cisox (talk - ) 03:07, 27 June 2007 (UTC) *If we do this wouldn't it be a good idea to check and make sure that they are also using boilerplate guilds instead of some thing else, or just make sure that is there. Im sure i can do this in visual basic if no one else is working on it. Just looking for a direction to start. Laurly 16:59, 4 June 2007 (UTC) External links Every page in the main namespace should be converted to External links, but only the main namespace, i didn't want to intrude on peoples personal pages with a bot, so i kept it at the main namespace, if there's any specific place you want me to run it, just leave a note. 13:37, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Move page This page as it stands is, as the person below me stated, useless. It needs to either be updated (it's pointing to some now-deprecated categories) or moved to the "Category:Things_to_do" section of the Community Portal. -- 09:02, 15 March 2008 (UTC) : ... for one, the topic you refer to is almost a year old. It's only short because there's not much to bot atm and it's not really a page for anyone to do stuff with, thus why it's not prominently linked. It's in the things to do category, and why are you calling this section "Move page"?? 09:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Item stubs with less than 100 characters User:Arcanebot/Item_stubs_less_than_100_characters -- Arcanedeath 16:53, 2 May 2008 (UTC) New request? I wasn't sure if I should ask here or put it on the main page, but could someone please take a look at the category:Item_Stubs listing and either remove the tag from the source section of the green world drops or have it put in level ranges? The external links and tooltips are already there, the stub tag is just there to have the source filled in, ie Disciple's Stein. 13:35, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :...yeah, it's a stub until the article is complete. That means pages with a stub in the source section need the source filled in. Not something a bot can really do, considering a bot likely put that tag there in the first place -- 13:39, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Can be handled by a parser I'm really not sure what that means. This was the request I put in: User:MurphBot: Use regex to switch to some kind of international date format instead of American formatted. See discussion. Similar idea for , although I didn't start a discussion on those yet. -Howbizr (talk) 20:44, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Starlight, were you referring to the template formatting the date? 11:50 PM, 6 Jun 2009 (EDT) :Yes, he is, he added #time to . -- 04:18, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :: The parser function can convert time in most formats to a time stamp, which can then be formatted. It's semi-time zone aware: time zones in date/time strings are respected, but the output is converted to UTC. I've added that to , using the YYYY-MM-DD HH:MM time format. -- foxlit (talk) 13:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :::Neato. Do we have any idea of knowing if any pages are now getting parse errors from the template change? I know that template is widely used. 5:44 PM, 8 Jun 2009 (EDT) ::::Could always add #iferror categorization to it... -- 21:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC)